dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Manson
Samantha"Control Freaks" "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed Goth who is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. History Sam's family is extremely wealthy, being descendants of the great inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device. However, she keeps her family's wealth as a secret with only her best friends knowing. Sam has known Tucker and Danny since at least the second grade. She is responsible for Danny's accident and designing the "D" emblem on his outfit. During Danny's ghost-hunting adventures, Sam has got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence, to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. Appearance See Also: Sam Manson/Clothes Sam has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. She also wears purple lipstick. Sam's usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck. Her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists. However, Sam has been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. At one point, she had fake vampire fangs. Personality Sam's personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be rational, sarcastic, forceful, bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted and caring. Based on how she conducts herself, it would be fairer to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave. She isn't spoiled and would rather earn real friends instead of dealing with the popularity and fake friendships that come with wealth. Out of the three, Sam is usually the most rational and mature, often thinking on a realistic level compared to her friends and pointing out to Danny to focus more on ghost training and hunting. It is clear that she would do anything she could to help her friends during their numerous battles and keep them out of trouble. As an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face), Sam is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. At one point, she forces her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet on the entirety of Casper High School, despite her claims of the importance of individuality. She got angry at Danny for spying on her and Gregor but had previously done the same thing to him when he was going out with Valerie. Sam can be rather hypocritical at times. She advises Danny against using his ghost powers for abusing bullies, but in another episode, she suggests that he uses them to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening trucks."Memory Blank" This trait often gets on Danny and Tucker's nerves. Additionally, Sam tends to not take responsibility for her actions. No matter how much she is at fault, she never accepts the fact she is responsible, never admits she's wrong and wants everyone to be her "Yes Man." Despite this, she is willing to take the blame for things (like the destruction of the mini-golf course and the start of the food fight, both happening in "Kindred Spirits") to cover for her Danny. Relationships Jeremy and Pamela Manson Sam has an often strained relationship with her folks due to their optimistic, colorful personality as opposed to her darker outlook on life. Danny Fenton S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png S02e01 Fake Out Make Out.gif S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png S03M04 Danny and Sam spinning kiss.gif S03M04 forehead touch.png Throughout the series, Danny considers Sam to be one of his best friends. The two frequently quarrel, but they still reconcile and support each other. In certain ways, Sam is actually the most enthusiastic of the three when it comes to Danny's powers and their potential. Many times when he expresses his desire to be rid of his powers and have a normal teen life, she voices her distaste for the idea. When Danny voluntarily gives up his powers in "Phantom Planet", Sam tells him that she's disappointed in his desire to be just like everybody else and tells him that she had been proud to be helping him when he was doing something good, refusing to "sit on the sidelines". She also reveals at this time that when Danny was protecting Amity Park, she felt safe knowing that there was someone out there doing the right thing, but with him no longer fighting ghosts, she's not sure what will happen. Sam noticeably starts to develop a secret crush on Danny in "Fanning the Flames" when she stares at him while they fly to the music store. However expressive she may be, though, Sam has troubles revealing her secret crush on Danny. For most of the series, multiple other characters have accused them of being in a relationship (which they would quickly deny). Her only level of intimate interactions with Danny during the series were the two "fake-out make-outs," both to create a distraction and avoid danger (the first planned by Sam while the second by Danny). In both instances, the two seemed to enjoy it, although they later become embarrassed by these intimate moments."Shades of Gray" On the other hand, Danny is mostly oblivious to her feelings. More often than not, this is trouble for her as other girls slowly warm up to him. In "Double Cross My Heart," she cringes when Tucker asks her if she knows how it feels to like someone she couldn't date. Ironically, Danny asks her this question because he feels that way about his enemy, Valerie Gray. Toward the end of the series, Sam's feelings become more obvious, as evidenced by the fact that Tucker clues into the fact that she likes Danny before Danny himself realizes his own feelings for her. The two finally had their first real kiss in the season finale, and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Of all of Danny's crushes, Sam is the only one who likes Danny as both Fenton and Phantom, and not just either one of them. Tucker Foley Sam considers Tucker her best friend, but the two are quite opposites (his meat habits as opposed to her vegetarian habits, his lighthearted behavior to her more down-to-earth method) and often bicker over even the mundane reasons. Sam sometimes considers him to be an annoyance but is shown to still enjoy his company. This is shown when she broke up with Gregor because of how he insulted Tucker behind his back in "Double Cross My Heart." In the episode "Life Lessons," Tucker and Sam are caretakers of a flour sack for a school project. Jazz Fenton Upon Jazz's admittance of her knowledge of Danny's ghost powers, Jazz begins to assist Tucker, Sam, and Danny in capturing the various ghosts which attack Amity Park. In the episode "Girls' Night Out," Sam gains respect for Jazz's ghost-fighting abilities when her plan to rescue Amity Park from the allied Spectra, Ember McLain, and Kitty is successful. Both of them work together without disagreement in the later episodes and try to keep Danny's secret from everyone. Undergrowth Undergrowth, a plant ghost, overshadowed Sam and became her "father" once he took over Amity Park. He turned her into his second-in-command because of her love for nature. He went as far as giving her plant-related powers to serve as a new "mother" for Undergrowth's plant children, although she was mind-controlled by him the whole time. Prince Aragon In "Beauty Marked" Prince Aragon wishes to have a human bride, so he sends his sister, Dorathea (A.K.A. Dora), to find a suitable woman via a beauty pageant. Danny becomes the judge of the pageant and accidentally chooses Sam as the winner. She is transported to Aragon's castle, where she undergoes training to be his wife and queen. However, in a manner typical of some villains who desire a queen, he treats Sam in a very misogynistic manner. Danny and Tucker eventually rescue her, along with Dora's help. Elliot Introduced in "Double Cross My Heart," Elliot attempts to impress Sam in order to date her. He disguises himself as a Hungarian foreign exchange student named Gregor and tells her he is a goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Suspicious of his claims, Danny follows him and Sam on a date one night using his invisibility power, further suspecting him of associating with the Guys in White (since he wears all white like they do, even though he states that white is the new black in Hungary). This upsets Sam, who considers actually dating Elliot. However, Elliot insults Sam's friends and accidentally reveals his identity as a womanizing American teen from Michigan, which causes that Sam loses interest in him. Powers and Abilities Powers Sam doesn't have any supernatural powers on her own, though she gained ghost powers in some way or another in several episodes: *'Dragon Transformation (briefly)': In "Parental Bonding," while wearing Princess Dorathea's amulet, she was able to transform into a dragon when she got angry. This form gave Sam superhuman strength, flight, and the ability to breathe fire. *'Plant Control (briefly)': In the episode and videogame "Urban Jungle," while being under the control of Undergrowth, Sam had the ability to command plants, which she used to attack and trap her enemies. *'Flight (briefly)': In "Doctor's Disorders," Sam briefly gained the ability to fly, though she wasn't able to control it. S01e02 lifting up the bleachers.png|Sam as a dragon S03e06 I am their new mother.gif|Sam controlling plants Abilities *'Fenton Weaponry Expertise': Sam can use the Fentons' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise and skill. She often uses them to help in battles or in Danny's ghost training. *'Occult Knowledge': Sam is quite knowledgeable about goth subjects, such as dark artifacts. Danny was only able to defeat Fright Knight and Box Ghost with her knowledge of the Soul Shredder and the Pandora's Box, respectively. *'Multilingual Skill': Like Danny, Sam learned how to speak Esperanto in case they met with Wulf again. She has also displayed some knowledge of French, Italian, and Japanese, between other languages in the episode "Urban Jungle" while talking to her plants. Sightings Crossovers *The Fairly Odd Phantom Quotes Reign Storm *Tucker: "Hey Val? Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet sled trying to paste Danny?" :Sam: "Yep, and apparently next week we're having cookies with Skulker." *"Doesn't anyone in this town drive a compact car?" Trivia *She originally was supposed to have a 'psychic connection' with Danny that would let one know where the other one was; however, this was nixed right before the premiere, since Danny already had ghost powers and Sam had other attributes; Butch Hartman didn't want them to seem too developed already. This connection is hinted at numerous times throughout the series when Danny and Sam have the same reaction or response to situations/comments but is typically brushed off as merely being a case of long-time friends thinking alike. *She, along with Tucker, has been in all but one episode of the entire series. *Sam's name in the Chinese (mainland) dub is 小珊 (Xiao Shan), which means "little coral." *Sam comes from a Jewish background, which is revealed in the Christmas special). **In "Life Lessons," she names her and Tucker's flour sack child "Lilith," which is a reference to the actual name of a female demon in Jewish mythology. *According to the 2005 Nickelodeon Magazine Ultimate Enemy edition, Sam's interests are horror films, sci-fi, and Japanese anime. **Sam enjoys monster movies–with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all of which are spoofs of various male monsters: Femalien- Alien and Predators, Terminatra- The Terminator, and Nightmerica- Freddy Kruger)–and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. **Sam goes by the name of "Chaos" in the Doomed video game. **Additionally, Sam is a fan of music, including Nine Inch Nails. She also has a collection of vinyl records. *On Sam's bedroom walls, there are posters that reference to various bands and movies, some of which include A Clockwork Orange, Einstürzende Neubauten, and Nine Inch Nails. *Sam has openly admitted to being a "cat person". *Sam appears to have different bedrooms throughout the series (See: "Parental Bonding" and "Control Freaks"). **Sam has at least 10 different outfits in the series. *Sam is somewhat similar to Tootie from The Fairly OddParents!, another series created by Butch Hartman. Both have black hair, purple eyes, similar-looking outfits, have a crush on their respective show's protagonists and are both voiced by Grey DeLisle. Gallery es:Samantha Manson Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghost hunters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Team Phantom Category:S